Dinosaur
Dinosaurs are the environment modifiers of Jurassic Marsh. They are invulnerable creatures which appear on their own as the level progresses, and will be triggered upon meeting zombies which they find nuisances, unleashing special abilities that will usually aid the horde. They can be turned against their former allies with the use of the Perfume-shroom, which will cause the dinosaurs to attack the zombies using a separate set of attacks. Regardless of whether the dinosaurs are charmed or not, they will leave the field after a while. List Strategies Dinosaurs act in place of special zombies in other worlds by aiding normal zombies when encountering them. However, dinosaurs will prove to be much more significant threats than special enemies, as not only are the dinosaurs' abilities quite powerful, almost every zombie are eligible targets for their boosts - this means that backward moving Jurassic Fossilhead can become a common sight in La Brainsa Tarpits, while even Jurassic Gargantuar can be kicked by Raptors or flung by Ankylosauruses. While the dinosaurs can also be used to dispatch priority targets with Perfume-shroom, this will give the player little comfort in the long run, due to Perfume-shroom's long recharge time and the dinosaur's limited lifespan. Generally speaking, the only way to fully counter dinosaurs is to prevent zombies from getting past the ninth column, as dinosaurs will only use their special abilities on zombies past that point. Defensive walls such as Wall-nut and Endurian can be used to achieve the task, and Primal Wall-nut shines in particular thanks to its relatively fast recharge rate. Infi-nut's Plant Food ability can also be used to cover the plants and shield them from whatever zombies relocated by the dinosaurs, although this strategy will require a great amount of time and Power Lilies to be feasible. T-Rex Zombies boosted by T-Rex will lose their speed when they encounter edible plants, or if they are hit by slowing effect. Therefore, slowing plants such as Cold Snapdragon, Stallia and Winter Melon should be considered in levels with T-Rex. Sap-fling will perform poorly however, as its pinecone takes a while to travel and cannot consistently hit the sped up zombies. It should be noted that any backward-facing zombies dropped off by Pterodactyls will turn towards the player's house if the T-Rex roars in the same lane. Ankylosaurus While Ankylosaurus may possess the most dangerous ability, it is also the dinosaur with the most unexpected counter available. Namely, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and a hiding Celery Stalker are all capable of catching zombies launched by Ankylosaurus without getting knocked back themselves. The player should place these plants at the eight column, as launched zombies can still sometimes get past them if they are placed in the ninth column. It should also be remembered however, that launched Jurassic Gargantuar can push all of the above mentioned plants back and subsequently smash them. If none of these plants are available, use any plant to catch the flung zombie before the zombie hits your defenses. The player should also know that Ankylosauruses will not get charmed while they are in a flinging-position animation. Gallery Trivia *Among the reptiles shown in Jurassic Marsh, the Pterodactyls (being a genus of Pterosaurs) are the only ones that are not scientifically classified as dinosaurs. *A charmed pterodactyl will only drop the head, arm, and armor of the zombie it abducts. *Any zombies that are dropped by pterodactyl after all other zombies are killed will also die like Prospector Zombie, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *Raptors' kicks and stegosaurus' hits can be affected by Blover if it is used with fast skills. **Pterodactyl and its carried zombie are not affected by Blover. *Zombies that are in the stegosaurus' tail or carried by pterodactyls are immune to damage, with the exception of instant kills. *Raptors can trample flowers without making the player fail. *These are the only environment modifiers that are living creatures. *Dinosaurs do not interact with hypnotized zombies from Hypno-shroom. *Raptors and pterodactyls can miss zombies when they kick them or grab them respectively, either when the zombie dies early or is blown backwards. *A charmed raptor can sometimes glitch out, turning around to the left after kicking a zombie. If this happens, it will not kick any more zombies, becoming useless; nonetheless, the threat they posed would be neutralized. This glitch was removed in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Update. *Despite the world being named Jurassic Marsh, stegosaurus is the only dinosaur that existed during the Jurassic period, along with the pterodactyls (pterosaurs). The other dinosaurs existed in the Cretaceous period. *Ankylosaurus is the only dinosaur that can affect plants as well as zombies. *Ankylosaurus walks and holds its tail over its head like a scorpion. *T-rex and Pterodactyl are the only dinosaurs that do not throw or push the zombies forward. *All of the dinosaurs help zombies to get towards the Player's House except for the Pterodactyl; who does the opposite instead. *A maximum of three dinosaur species can appear on the seed selection screen, but more than that can appear in a level at once. *All five species of dinosaurs appear in the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur battle. *By Day 15, an asteroid (the note) was found, and Penny believed that it was the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, but shrunk. However, by Day 32, she detects an incoming meteor, meaning that her earlier speculation was wrong. *Before leaving Jurassic Marsh, Crazy Dave says "Bye-bye, dinos! You'll be birdies in no time.", foreshadowing the evolutionary change of the raptors into modern birds. *There's a glitch where after all zombies in a level are defeated, any Ankylosauruses on screen will continue pushing or flinging with their tails, despite all zombies being neutralized. *If the player times it right, they can infatuate a dinosaur and still have the same exact dinosaur support the zombies before turning against them. *T-rex has canine behavioral qualities, similar to Chomper and Guacodile. *Zombies under the effect of Stallia will not receive the speed boost from the T-rex, but as soon as Stallia's effect wears off the speed boost will return even if the T-rex has left the lawn. *If a Jurassic Imp, Gargantuar, or Bully is affected by a charmed stegosaurus and T-rex, it will still show a regular zombie arm. *The Zombies seem immune to damage right after Pterodactyl drops them on the left. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Environment modifiers